A machine, such as a dozer, is generally operated in a worksite in one of an autonomous mode, semi-autonomous mode and a manual mode. In the autonomous mode, the machine may be controlled from a central location located remotely from the worksite. Due to various factors, such as connectivity issues, operation of the machine may get interrupted. The machine may be in middle of a task, such as digging soil, when the operation of the machine gets interrupted.
When the machine resumes operation, the machine may start repeating the task again irrespective of the progress of the task before interruption in the operation of the machine. For example, after the dozer restarts, as per current algorithms, the dozer may start digging again corresponding to full digging load irrespective of an existing load on the dozer prior to the interruption. This may cause the dozer to get loaded beyond a maximum load capacity resulting in the dozer getting stuck. In another example, if the dozer is allowed to carry existing load to a dump location, at least some of the load capacity of the dozer may get wasted.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for controlling the machine through interrupted operation of the machine.